


Twisted love

by chameleoncat



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fighter, Friends With Benefits, Homebrew Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Plug, Non-Human Genitalia, Original Character(s), Original D&D characters - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Ridged Cock, Smut, Sorcerer, Weird Biology, Yuan-ti, fire genasi, snake dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleoncat/pseuds/chameleoncat
Summary: Thahsan, the sorcerer, is a thick albino-colored male malison/halfblood Yuan-ti.Fever, a Fire Genasi fighter and a total bottom.A duo of traveling friends with benefiets.They fuck and that's basically it.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Thahsan/Fever Twist, sorcerer/fighter
Kudos: 12





	Twisted love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalife/gifts).



Their ‘convenient’ arrangement wasn’t set in stone. They could go days or weeks without any skin-to-skin contact. Some days barely any words spoken between them, other than the necessary communication for their travel. No sharing pasts, stories, let alone any secrets. Other times, Fever would babble away, about the weather, the dirt beneath his shoes, the environment. About the good-looking fellow that passed them, just to see if it could get a reaction from the Yuan-ti. But Thahsan’s prefered method of answering him was still with grunts and hums, and if Fever was lucky a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

They slept, on most days, with a large gap between them in the tent they shared. Fever left to his own thoughts, because the quiet sorcerer could fall asleep with unmatched efficiency. It made the Fire genasi’s mornings harder to face. Nights like that dragged him into a nostalgic melancholy. ‘Who’s Mal?’, is what the Yuan-ti could ask, if he cared about why Fever murmured the name in his dreams. But he didn’t care. So he never asked.

On other days, even though the travel wore them down to the bone, Thahsan pulled a very willing Fever apart beneath the cover of their tent. They didn’t start as lovers do. Not with sweet wanting kisses, or nervous trembling gasps. It generally started with Fever offering, trying too hard to be nonchalant, and Thahsan taking, unrestrained and almost unaffected. It ended with Fever on his knees, face pushed down into the ground, arms pulled behind his back and restrained by a clawed hand. It was convenience, a way of release. The cold-blooded Yuan-ti seeking warm and finding it in the fighter’s body, for however long they lasted that night.

Fever vividly remembered the first time he had gazed at the Yuan-ti’s cock, though it had been months ago by now. They had been in a bloody fight, a pack of hungry wolves, dirt and blood caked on their skin in the aftermath. When they had bathed in the next clean stream they had found, Fever was caught staring. But his companion had only scoffed. Even when Fever, still high on adrenaline, had proposed to suck his dick right there and then, he had gotten the same answer. He hadn’t expected anything further of it.

But under the cover of their tent, the Yuan-ti had pushed down on his shoulder. And Fever had dropped down with confusion but trust. Thahsan’s stare had been on him, face ever so blank, hands working to undo his sash. The fabric had dropped to the ground and Fever’s eyes had followed it, only just for a moment. He had looked back up in time to see Thahsan taking out his cock. Long and thick. Base with ridges unlike anything Fever had seen before, ending in a fairly pointy cockhead. The closer to his body, the more pronounce the bumps and ridges on his cock got.

Thahsan had gripped his hair, not caring for the flames, and pushed his face to his cock. Determined Fever had set to work, surprised by the seed that had flooded his mouth without warning ten minutes later. The Yuan-ti had redressed and it wasn’t mentioned afterwards.

Two weeks later, Fever had mewled like a cat in heat when the ridged cock drove into him for the first time. Fever didn’t even remember how that had managed to start.

Regardless of when or where it started, it ended much in the same way. Fever’s ass up in the air, face in the dirt, one of the Yuan-ti’s claws digging into his hips as he drove the moans out of the genasi. If Fever couldn’t come solely from the Yuan-ti pounding his prostate, he had to finish himself off.

As soon as Thahsan had finished, he rolled off of him and immediately fell asleep. Fever’s occasional comment of ‘It would be nice to cuddle now’ fell to deaf man’s ears. But it didn’t stop Fever from sliding in that bit closer, plastering himself against the back of the snakeman. He once dared to sneak his arm around the Yuan-ti’s waist, only to be greeted with nails gripping his hand and pushing him back. He hadn’t dared since then, curling his arms around his own waist instead, pushing his face into the back of his companion. Thahsan tensed with each sad sigh that caressed his back, so Fever tried not to show his disappointment by his breath again.

This was just a convenience.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time they currently had fucked, had been a week ago. Not for Fever’s lack of trying. He practically offered himself up on a platter, shedding all of his clothes before crawling into his bedroll. But Thahsan showed no interest in Fever’s ‘subtle’ seduction. The rise of his ass as he pressed his chest into the ground, the sigh he gave when he side-eyed the sorcerer staring at the tent cover. Nothing he did seemed to faze his companion. But Fever never verbally mentioned it and ignored the rejection.

They were making decent ground in their travels though. Thahsan was very set on ‘retrieving something’, and Fever didn’t mind the harsh pace. Their quick progress did take away their careful focus on their surroundings, so the fire genasi wasn’t surprised when they ran into an ogre they didn’t manage to spot and subsequently avoid.

The giant attacked them on sight, stomping towards them, trampling bushes and shoving past stones. It swung its club, Fever just barely managing to deflect it with his shield. He tried to get a swing in but he got pushed back into a tree, ducking down to avoid the ogre’s fist crushing his head against it. The creature roared in pain when Thahsan threw a spell at its back, creating a pale skeleton-like hand digging into the ogre’s shoulder blade. The skin around the ghost hand became riddled with disease and turned a vile black. Fever didn’t have a lot of time to appreciate the skill of his partner, for the ogre focussed his rage on him again.

It grabbed him by the arm, huge hand dwarfing even his muscled biceps and tossing him across the forest floor. His morningstar and shield went flying, the impact with the ground sucking the breath right out of his lungs. It turned around next to find the sorcerer, the ghostly hand disappearing from his back. Thahsan tried to conjure up a shield as a defense but the ogre’s club struck faster than the shield covered him, smacking him into the ground. Fever got up as fast as he could, head still swimming and chest heaving. Blood spilling from his forehead slightly obscuring his vision. He collected his weapon and shield, running towards the creature that stomped its fat foot directly into Thahsan’s knee. The Yuan-ti howled out in pain, the sickening cracking noise coming from his knee worrying him.

He slammed his morningstar into the back of the giant and immediately ran back the way he came from. The ogre tried to swipe a hand at him, but Fever managed to duck down underneath it.

“Fight ME, you coward!” Fever yelled voice rough, skidding to a stop a safe distance from his companion and dropping his weapon and shield. He dug his heels back into the earth when the ogre came stomping, holding out his hands with thumbs touching. A burning pit in his stomach unleashed and fire shot forth from his hands, directly towards the creature. It tried to lumber out of the way but its huge size made it impossible. The leaves shook thanks to the pained groan the monster made. The ripe stench of burned ogre flesh hit Fever’s nose and he grimaced as he quickly picked up his gear again.

The giant stumbled away from him, spooked by the flames and the pain they caused, instead picking on the now standing but limping Yuan-ti that hissed at him. A wave of a clawed hand and magic fizzed the air as three missiles shot themselves into the ogre’s chest. It snarled at its attacker and swung down his club once close enough. Fever cursed when it hit, trying to rub the blood out of his eyes while Thahsan went flying. The beast lumbered towards his companion and loomed over him, hand reaching for Thahsan’s head to crush it. With a groan, Fever ran over, gaining ground quickly.

The Yuan-ti managed to smack away the huge hand with his staff and a snarl, but that didn’t deter the creature. It was still trying to crawl over him. Its nails dug into the cobra hood, tearing past scales. Thahsan summoned another ghostly hand in turn, letting it dig into the front of the ogre’s throat, the burned flesh necrotising with a flash, catching on the ogre’s breathing.

With a leap up, Fever managed to land on its back and swung down his morningstar on its head. There were a few tense moments and then Thahsan rolled out of the way, the monster landing face down where he had been mere seconds ago. Fever tumbled off of it with the impact, weapon still stuck in the back of the giant’s head.

On the ground, Fever took stock of his injuries, chest still heaving with adrenaline. Bruised jaw, along with a pained hip, from when the ogre had tossed him on the ground. Pain in his chest and back that could easily be neglected. A cut in his forehead, bleeding profusely as head wounds do. A shape shifted in the corner of his eye, Thahsan slowly standing up. It took him effort, even though he was trying to hide it. The Yuan-ti took a few steps away from the ogre before buckling back down to the ground with a hiss. Fever scrambled up with a groan, making way towards his companion.

Placing a hand on the hunched over snakeman, he murmured, “Tha, you okay?”  
Within a second, the yuan-ti lashed out his staff, knocking Fever off of his feet. “Do NOT touch me-”, the being hissed, pressing a clawed hand on his throat. Fever felt the magic sparking on his skin beneath those claws. “for I do not require your aid”. His voice was calm, as it always was, but his tense shoulders betrayed him.

Fever raised his hands, fingers trembling as the wounded Yuan-ti stared him down with anger in his red eyes. Thahsan’s pride might be the death of him one day, but not if Fever could help it. “We’re both injured, I just wanted to check” He grimaced when the claws tightened around his throat. “I just wanted to check. We both took a beating.” He swallowed, tilting his head back, baring his throat in a submissive manner. Gestures like these tended to work on his companion, his pride and ego stroked. “I’m just gonna look, take care of our wounds. You can hurt me if I do something you don’t like.”

The claws slowly detached from his throat but Fever didn’t dare to move from his position with the man staring him down. A conflict raged behind those red eyes and Fever wanted to know, wanted to help, but didn’t. Thahsan’s lips curled into a snarl as he looked away from him, confusing Fever as to why if his anger wasn’t directed towards him.

“Fine. Be quick and efficient.”

Fever nodded and shifted up. “Don’t worry”, he bit out, voice laced with nerves, face with fake bravado, careful in case his words set the sorcerer off again. “I’ll take care of us”. His fingers were trembling as he tried check his injuries.

After the check and a rummage through his pack, he ended up giving the last of his healing potion to Thahsan. It would heal his aches, the cuts in his hood and partially aid his knee. Fever was fine without it. The other regarded him with a question in his eyes that he didn’t verbally out. So Fever just shrugged and tried to smile. “It’s fine, I don’t need it.” The Yuan-ti guarded his potions with zeal, and if the tables had been turned, he wouldn’t have gotten any. That Fever knew, but though his mind was logical, his heart was weak.

He felt Thahsan’s calculating stare on him as they rested, but tried not to pay any attention to it.

They continued their travel, taking undoubtedly more time now than ever to walk. Thahsan’s knee held them back, but the man’s pride drove them forward. By nightfall they made their camp. Fever stripped down naked, more out of habit than ulterior motives. Heat radiated easily off of him, just in case the cold-blooded sorcerer needed him for warmth, disregarding the sex between them.

He settled under his blanket on his side, tired enough due to their wild day to doze off. With a vague sense of awareness, he heard Thahsan remove his cloak. He then moved in underneath the blanket behind him, plastered close to his back. His half-hard but still clothed cock pushing against his bare ass. Fever was immediately awake and interested, willing to overcome that tired feeling to feel the Yuan-ti cock thrust inside of him. He shifted his ass back and rotated it in small circles.

Thahsan got tired of his teasing eventually and pushed him down on his chest, curling over the fire genasi’s back. His weight was oddly distributed, more on one side than the other, and fever instantly knew why.

“Your knee, you shouldn’t-”

Thahsan cut him off with a growl. “I’m fine. Do you not desire my cock?” He emphasized his point by rubbing his now hard cock against his cleft. “Haven’t you for the past few days?”

“We need you healed to travel.” Fever responded and felt the man’s body lift from his back. With a quick turn onto his back and a hand to the snake’s chest, he made him pauze. “I never said you were wrong though. I want it.” He tried not to let his emotions of infatuation seep into his voice too much. “I want you. But your knee is important.”

“Then-” The red eyes squinted at him. “What do you propose?”

“Allow me-” Fever murmured, casting down his eyes incase prolonged eye-contact angered the snake, hand steady on his chest. “Please?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fever rocked his hips down, nails dragging down the Yuan-ti’s chest. WIth Thahsan on his back and Fever seated on his hips, they wouldn’t have to worry about any injuries.  
The position was new and exciting, allowing him to control the pace. For once.

Thahsan’s cock filled him to the brim, his heart beating in his throat. He felt his cheeks crack with heat by the Yuan-ti’s unrelenting blank gaze on him. A fire genasi’s blush was hard to see, but easy to spot by the rise in temperature. It almost made him feel self conscious. Heartbeat a traitorous pattern and fictitious insects squirming in his belly, he had been foolish. Sleeping around with an unemotional being, all to assure no attachments, or so he had told himself. Never thinking about his own tendency to fall entrapped by feelings.

Fever slid back up, a shudder running down his back as the Yuan-ti’s ridges and bumps caught on his rim. The drag of his cock, the way it fill him up and pushed in all the right places was delicious. He bit his lip and gripped his hair, the flames lashing out between his fingers as he sank back down again. Thahsan’s claws sank into his skin at the hips, aiding by pulling him down on his cock. Slowly Fever picked up the pace, getting used again to the shape inside of him. Quiet content moans spilling from his lips.

Then Thahsan suddenly jerked up and made him gasp, thrusting against his prostate. The Yuan-ti settled on his back again a second later, as if he just hadn’t lit Fever’s nerves aflame. And Fever didn’t beg- wouldn’t beg this time, so he angled himself and let him drop down his shaft. While it was amazing in its own way, the base of his cock always a novelty, he didn’t managed to get it right. He grew more desperate with each passing minute, with each passed slide, trying again to angle himself. Whining with head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. His hips stuttered, he shook his head and groaned in frustration.

Thahsan shifted while he bounced up, lifting and bending his legs to plant his heels in the dirt. “Your k-” The Yuan-ti fucked into him with the newfounded leverage. “Fuck Thahsan, your knee”. The snakeman’s face contorted into a smirk as he ignored Fever’s worries and pounded into him. Fever tried to plead for Thahsan’s wounded knee between his moans and gasps, but it was getting increasingly difficult to focus. Cock slamming into his prostate every other turn, no wonder his brain was reduced into a puddle. Only needy whines and breathless moans spilled from his lips as the heated coil in his belly grew tighter and tighter. Muscles all tensing, nerves high strung.

He grabbed his own cock in desperation, only needing a measly few pumps to push him over the edge into a mind numbing pleasure. Thahsan kept thrusting into him, Fever’s seed painting his abdomen as his hole rhythmically clenched around the Yuan-ti’s cock. The pattern of his thrusts changed and soon Thahsan filled him up, low harsh growls coming from his throat.

Fever had to take a minute to compose himself after, slow down his breathing. Eventually he shifted off of his companion, hips lifting with a groan, curling himself to fall down next to him. But Thahsan’s arms, instead of pushing him off as usual, tightened around his torso and prevented him from doing so. They pulled him down to his chest, and Fever went down confused but willing. Thahsan curled them both to the side and pulled the blanket up.

Seconds passed by in silence and Fever slowly tried to curl his arm around Thahsan’s waist. Sharp nails digging into his hand stopped his advance. But unlike the first time, Thahsan pushed the fire genasi’s hand down to the scales on his waist, another dig in his skin to anker him there and stop him from sneaking further to his back. Fever wriggled his hips right after, feeling a plug still stretching his hole, containing the Yuan-ti’s seed inside of him. A novel feeling, he had heard some races made mating plugs, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

“Do-” His voice cracked, worn from use, so he cleared his throat. “Do you produce-” The snakeman cut him off with an affirmative hum and a claw pressed to his lips. Fever was sadly enough far too tired to indulge in the absolutely filthy thoughts that popped up in his mind for now. But it would be definitely revisited later. For now, he shuddered out a breath, inwardly pleased that Thahsan didn’t react negatively on it.

And though his heart beat fast, and his cheeks were burning, he felt himself slipping to sleep. For once slipping away in pleasant dreams first, leaving the Yuan-ti alone with his thoughts.


End file.
